toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Voyages of a Man
Voyages of a Man (人の航海 Hito no Kōkai) is the Main Storyline written by Mr. Draco, that focus on the many journeys of the main character Damon D. Draco who is known by being a Famous Bishokuya part of the Five Gourmet Overlords, and his comrades, going through many adventures, surpassing various obstacles and enemies, and conquering many things together. This story will focus not only on the main character, but also on how many people can form a bond and become comrades despite their differences, with this the story will have more than one main character. Synopsis In a world about food and companions, Damon D. Draco is born as the son to Aurum D. Draco who is a prominent Bishokuya of his time. What happens when Aurum has to choose between taking care of his child and doing a certain dangerous mission? What happens is that his full-grown son is now fully driven to track and find him, very curious about the world and why his father had left him. Damon engages in many adventures while making some new companions as he discovers the taste of many ingredients. He seeks for the necessary power, to reach the Gourmet World, to find his father. What methods will he use to gain such power? Production As with the original main series, Toriko, Voyages shall include the genre of Shōnen (初年 Action) and even Gore (ゴレ Violence), although it will also focus on themes like Camadery. It is rated as R''. The author wants to include drama during the plot, alongside a bit of romance, something odd for a Toriko Spin-Off. References of many things like real life or other series are to be used by the author, due to his extreme like to them, they shall be included for comedy or just for the sake of it. As stated, Voyages' plot is already done and planned, although the author may change some things during the course of it. He tries to post chapters every once he can. Characters Protagonists Antagonists Organizations Human World Act Hunter's Initiation Arc Food Colisseum Arc Strawberries Continent Arc Lasagna Tree Arc *Chapter ? - 'Gathering of the Overlords' *Chapter ? - 'Overlord's Odd Adventure' *Chapter ? - 'Leviathan's Nest' Chef Tournament Arc Mors Mountain Arc 51th Cooking Festival Arc Gourmet World Act Thor's Knife Arc Hell's Entrance Arc Heaven's Éden Arc Kings' Hunt Arc — Part I Kings' Hunt Arc — Part II Gourmet War Arc Trivia *Voyages' entire plot is said to be planned and done as of yet. *The author does not shy away the foul language in this story. *This one may be the author's only storyline on the wiki. **Overall, it is the third most fun story he had planned. *Like all of the author's storylines, Voyages will be having references about many things, be it either another series or even real life. *Despite the amounts of arcs it got, each one is made up of few chapters. *It is possible that it will be the site's biggest story. *Although the plot is made solely by the author, the story has shared chapters with other users. *Unlike other stories, this one focus on finding ''someone rather than finding something. *The author is hoping that he won't be slow-paced at posting the chapters. *The Kings' Hunt Arc is the series' biggest arc, being so big that it had to divided into two arcs. *Despite the Human World Act having more arcs, the Gourmet World Act is bigger, both chapter and time-wise. Category:DamonDraco Category:Under Construction Category:Storyline Category:Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Voyages of a Man